New Universe
by redhottemper
Summary: The knd thought the nega-vrs was all they had to worry about...now the knd and some friends you never expected will come together to help fight and maybe protect this new menece....
1. Chapter 1

New Dimension

It was a calm and peaceful day, kids were playing outside and parents are at work. All was calm until a loud explosion was heard, the children stopped and looked in the direction of the source. The sound came from a tree house, owned by the local Kids Next Door. The kids wrote it off as another hair brained experiment by hoagie (no.2). They ignored it and continued to play.

As the smoked cleared, Hoagie coughed and fanned the smoke out of his face. His scanners took a sweep of the region then all of a sudden blew up, he had no clue what caused it. As he scanned over his data (which thankfully was spared from the explosion), he found the source. The Dimension checker (added to KND scanners after Operation P.O.O.L.) data showed a new portal to another dimension. He quickly called for a an emergency meeting in the living room.

"This better be good 2"grimaced a blond Australian.

"Oh, it is 4.…"said 2"As you know the negative dimension has kept contact with us." He looked around every one nodded in response.

"They not only sent me a message but…" He paused checking his facts one more, "There's another portal…..To another universe."

Number 1, 3, 4, and 5 all gasped….

"That's not it though…" continued 2 " The new portal is in"

He didn't get to finished for 4 spoke up "WHERE!!!???"

DUH DUH DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…….where is the new portal???….wanna know?…so do I…^^'….

Like it…love it….or just plain hate it….let me know….your reviews are what keep me going….


	2. The one thought to be gone

New Dimension

Chapter two…

The one thought to be gone but has returned…

"_That's not it though…" continued 2" The new portal is in"_

_He didn't get to finish before 4 spoke up. "WHERE!!!???"_

"My backyard" said a red head stepping down form the windowsill. The team went into defense mode.

"Whoa! Easy guys its me.." exclaimed the redhead backing up.

"um…and who are you?" quirked Nigel (1).

"You guys seriously don't recognize me?" quirked the red head looking over her glasses…."I figured you'd know it was me……_Nigy_"

"LIZZIE!!!!!!" exclaimed Nigel (Nigy), the whole team was dumbstruck…….This skinny red head was Lizzie, Lizzie Devine a tyrant among the team…..It couldn't be she was annoying, plump, dorky looking, and above all not that good looking…But there she stood long red hair down to the small of her back, skinny with a new look, thin framed squared glasses, and looking smoking hot with her black apple bottom jeans, 'Rock hard or Die with a Smile' low cut shirt, with black skater shoes, and what appeared to be a dog tag around her neck…..

"Yeah, your portal is opening in my backyard." said Lizzie while she tucked the dog tag in her shirt.

"HEY! Its not our portal!" glared Hoagie" I just got info form Eizzil saying the same portal is opening there too, yet it shows no movement form their world to ours or vise versa…."

"You have contact with Eizzil?" asked Lizzie stepping closer to the team.

"ye….yes…….why?" stuttered Hoagie as Lizzie loomed over him…She happened to be taller then the rest of them…

"Can you contact her now?" asked Lizzie scaringly calm…

"yes" said Hoagie still standing frozen……

"Now please" said Lizzie snapping him and the team out of their gaze….

"Oh….Ye…yeah…sure…" stumbled Hoagie blinking rapidly as Lizzie just rolled her eyes and watched him type in something on the nearby computer….

The computer flashed on….

"Eizzil?!"

I love cliffhangers, how about you??..lol…..anyway so what do you think?….should I keep writing or no?….

Please review……


	3. The return

New Dimension

Chapter three…

The return of Eizzil

_The computer flashed on…_

"_Eizzil!?"_

"Eizzil? Wha….what happened?" asked Hoagie. There on the screen was Eizzil but she was different than before, when Hoagie talked to her earlier this morning.

"She happened" smiled Eizzil pointing at Lizzie in the background, for when Hoagie talked to her earlier she was the same as when she was in Operation Pool, but now she was the mirrored image of Lizzie except her outfit was white with a turtle neck that said 'Bass all the way have a nice day'.

"What do you mean, I thought you and Lizzie changed together?…Like at the same time…" asked the ever cheerful Kuki.

"Yeah that's what I thought to, but Lizzie kept to her self for quite some time….The effects of her training just caught up with me, and believe me it was pretty painful." explained Eizzil as she winced at the memory.

"Training?" asked Abby.

"What training?" asked Nigel staring at Lizzie over his sun glasses.

"Don't give me that look" snapped Lizzie" Just because I go off to so some training and work for an organization of my own doesn't mean…….Eizzil cant do the same and catch up!"

"Hey! You went off the universal map, how was I suppose to know what you've been doing behind your parents and friends back?!" exclaimed Eizzil in her own defense. As Hoagie moved his head back and forth between the two, Lizzie caught on to this.

"You keep doing that Hoagie and your head might wobble off" chuckled Lizzie.

'…….'

"Your eyes are different colors." Hoagie pointed out…He was right Lizzie's eyes were a light green to where Eizzil's were a medium blue.

"Hey they are…" said Wally, as Eizzil blushed and Lizzie frowned and rolled her eyes…

"Are we going to stand here and point out changes or are we going to assist the situation?!" growled Lizzie as her eyes flashed from grey then back to green. The team stood in aw at this, murmurs of "whoa" echoed through out the children.

"Ok…ok..just calm down Liz." said Eizzil for she knew what would happen if she didn't.

"why so touchy?" asked Wally.

"That blasted portal is in _my_ backyard, we have no clue who or what will come through it. That's why I'm so touchy!" Explained Lizzie again her eyes flashing back and forth.

"whoa, easy there Elizabeth…You may blow something up" a chuckle came form the window.

"who are you?!" demanded Nigel once again in defense mode…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Who could the new comer be?….A possible fight scene maybe?… and why wont the KND put a damn lock on that window!?

Anyway please review……the next chapter will be up soon as possible…^^……


End file.
